


Lust und Schmerz

by cuffedCatling



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Character of Unknown Gender, Consensual Mind Control, Court of Night-Blooming Flowers, Cutting clothes, Dominance, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Magical Drugs, Other, Prostitution, Tears, flechettes, house mandrake
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffedCatling/pseuds/cuffedCatling
Summary: Er ist ein regelmässiger Gast im Hause Mandrake. Heute hat er eine spezielle Ergänzung zu ihrem üblichen Spiel.





	Lust und Schmerz

Ich war bereit für ihn, als er ankam. In unserem üblichen Zimmer. Ich sah mich in dem kleinen Raum um und versuchte mich zu erinnern, ob es noch so aussah wie bei unserem letzten Treffen. Die Peitschen hingen aufgereiht an der Wand, meine Stöcke lehnten daneben. Ketten und Leder hingen an der anderen Seite an der Mauer. Die Augenbinden und Knebel waren neu. Er war lange genug nicht hier gewesen, um einen Austauschzyklus verpasst zu haben. Und die Flechettes..

Ich strich zärtlich über die metallenen Griffe der glänzenden Skalpelle. Sie wurden jedes mal ausgetauscht, aber sie lagen immer am selben Ort bereit für ihn. Und sie würden heute sein Blut schmecken, da war ich mir sicher.  
Ich mochte den Gedanken, zu wissen was vertraut und was neu war. Zu wissen, dass er es bemerken würde. Ihn zu kennen.  
Eine Dienerin brachte ihn direkt zu unserem Zimmer. Er stürmte in meine Arme, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte.

"Floreàn!" Er rief meinen Namen als wäre er am ertrinken und sei die einzige Person, die ihn retten konnte. Vielleicht war dem auch so.  
Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme, dann umfasste ich sein Gesicht mit den Händen, rahmte es ein und kontrollierte das Tempo seiner stürmischen Küsse.  
"Ich bin hier," murmelte ich gegen seine warmen Lippen und spürte ihn seufzen.  
"Gut." Er hielt mich fest, aber jetzt ging es um Körperkontakt, nicht mehr um die Angst ich könnte verschwinden.

Ich zählte mehr Herzschläge als sonst, in der Zeit bis er mich wieder los liess. Er war angespannt.  
Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Ich sah ihn die Fesseln übergehen als wären sie nicht vorhanden. An den Flechettes blieb sein Blick hängen. Ich sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Dann ging sein Blick zu den Knebeln, und sein Körper folgte ihm. Es nahm einen in die Hand, prüfte die Stabilität. "So lange ist es her," murmelte er.  
"Ja Herr," sagte ich ruhig.

Er wandte sich mir zu. "Hast du mich vermisst, Floreàn?"  
Ich hörte die Bitte in seiner Stimme lauter als sonst. "Natürlich, Herr," antwortete ich lächelnd. "Wie könnte ich nicht. Niemand leidet unter den Flechettes so betörend wie Ihr."  
Er nickte, offenbar beruhigt, und legte den Knebel wieder hin.  
"Ich vertraue dir, Floreàn," sagte er mit dem Rücken zu mir.  
Ich wartete ab.  
Er gab sich sichtlich einen Ruck und holte eine kleine Phiole aus einem Beutel an seinem Gürtel.

Er hielt mir die Phiole hin. Sein Blick war gleichzeitig bittend und herausfordernd. "Es ist Sterntau. Traust du es dir zu?"  
Ich musterte ihn und die Phiole. Natürlich kannte ich die Droge, unter diesem und anderen Namen. Ich wusste um ihre Wirkung - und um das Risiko.  
"Mit einem neuen Vertrag," antwortete ich ruhig und ohne mich zu bewegen. "Und mit einer Phiole aus unserem eigenen Vorrat. Es ist sicherer."  
"Oh." Er wirkte gleichermassen erleichtert und beschämt.

Er nickte und steckte die Phiole wieder ein. "In Ordnung."  
Ich ging zur Tür und schickte nach der Dowayne.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, den stehenden Vertrag zwischen ihm und Haus Mandrake zu ergänzen. Ich staunte einmal mehr über seine Wandlungsfähigkeit, die ihm erlaubte mit der Dowayne offen und präzise über Klauseln, Grenzen und Preise zu verhandeln, während er mir gegenüber in Andeutungen und Euphemismen kommunizierte.  
Meinen Input brauchte es kaum.

Kurz nachdem die Dowayne gegangen war, kam die Dienerin zurück. Sie überreichte mir eine Schatulle und schloss die Tür endgültig hinter sich.  
Ich stellte die Schatulle offen zur Seite. Die kleine Phiole darin glänzte auf einem Samtkissen.  
Ich begegnete seinem Blick und sah Hunger darin. Ich nickte ihm zu. "Wir fangen an."  
Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Ich nahm eine Flechette in die Hand und liess sie zwischen meinen Fingern herumwirbeln, nur um zu sehen wie seine Augen der Bewegung folgten.  
Er schluckte.  
Mit gemessenen Schritten trat ich an ihn heran. So nah wie wir vorhin zur Begrüssung gestanden hatten. Und doch wirkte es für mich, als würde er jetzt von tiefer unten zu mir hoch sehen, als gerade eben.  
Sanft legte ich die Klinge flach an seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen und atmete aus.

Ich liess dem Metall Zeit, seine Körperwärme anzunehmen, und zog die flache Seite langsam tiefer bis zu seinem Kinn. Denselben Weg, den eine Träne nehmen würde.  
Langsam ging ich um ihn herum, führte die stumpfe Seite der Klinge mit spürbarem Druck über seinen Hals in seinen Nacken. Im Kragen wechselte ich von Haut zu Stoff, führte die Klinge über seinen gesamten Rücken bis zur Hüfte, sah wie er sich streckte.

Mühelos fand ich die vertraute Stelle, an der sein robuster Ledergürtel aufgetrennt und mit Seil zusammengeknotet war. Ich führte die Flechette unter das gespannte Seil und zog hart, durchtrennte es mit einem Ruck. Er keuchte auf.  
Als nächstes war sein Hemd dran. Ich spannte den Stoff mit der Hand, berührte ihn mit der Flechette und erhöhte den Druck, bis das Material nachgab und das vertraute ratschende Geräusch den Raum erfüllte.

Ich schlitzte das Hemd langsam von unten bis oben auf. Dann schob ich es nach vorne, wo es über seine Schultern zu Boden glitt.  
Er stand völlig still, ich hörte ihn durch den Mund atmen.  
Sorgfältig legte ich die Flechette weg und griff nach der Phiole.  
Ich trat bewusst in sein Blickfeld und wartete, bis ich sicher war dass er mich sehen konnte, und nicht bloss durch mich hindurchblickte.  
Langsam entkorkte ich das Fläschchen und goss den Inhalt in meinen Mund.

Ich verkorkte die leere Phiole wieder und schob die süsslich-herbe Flüssigkeit mit der Zunge in meinem Mund herum, vermischte sie mit Speichel.  
Alle Adept_innen des Hauses Mandrake wussten, wie Sterntau wirkte, und was nötig war um ihn zu aktivieren. Es war nicht mein erstes Mal.  
Er beobachtete mich mit offenem Mund. In seinem Blick las ich, dass es sein erstes Mal war. Er war damit zu mir gekommen. Gut.  
Ich griff hart in seine Haare und presste meine Lippen auf seine.

Er stöhnte unterdrückt. Ich öffnete den Mund und flösste ihm den aktivierten Sterntau ein. Unsere Zungen trafen sich und vermischten die Flüssigkeiten.  
Ich liess ihn los und er taumelte keuchend ein paar Schritte zurück.  
Er wischte sich einen Tropfen aus dem Mundwinkel und sah unsicher zu mir hoch. Ich erwiderte den Blick abwartend.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Ich zählte die Herzschläge und beobachtete ihn.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit drehte ich mich um und legte die leere Phiole zurück in die Schatulle. Ich griff nach einer neuen Flechette.  
Als ich wieder zu ihm trat waren seine Augen bereits leicht glasig. Aber ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er noch nichts spürte. Erneut strich ich mit der flachen Seite der Flechette über seine Wange. Er sog schaudernd Luft ein.  
Ich führte die Klinge sanft über seine Haut ohne sie zu verletzen. Über den hämmernden Puls an seiner Kehle.

Tiefer zog ich die Flechette, bis zu seiner Brust. Dort setzte ich den ersten Schnitt.  
Er keuchte auf.  
Ich vernahm den fragenden Unterton in seinem nächsten Atemzug. Noch fühlte es sich nicht anders an als sonst.  
Ich suchte seinen Blickkontakt. Langsam streckte ich meine freie Hand aus und berührte den frischen Schnitt. Er stöhnte erschrocken, überwältigt von der Intensität. "Schmerz," sagte ich ruhig, und sein Körper bäumte sich auf.

Zitternd ging er in die Knie. Ich fasste sein Kinn und er schmiegte sich kehlig stöhnend an meine Hand. "Lust," befahl ich, und sein Körper gehorchte mit überwältigender Wucht.  
Ich ging neben ihm in die Hocke, strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange.  
Es war nicht einfach, in dieser Position gut zu zielen. Aber sein Körper und meine Fähigkeiten waren vertraut. Der Sterntau das einzig neue zwischen uns. Ich setzte den zweiten Schnitt. "Schmerz," befahl ich. Er schrie.

Tränen benetzten meine Hand an seiner Wange. Ich streichelte sein Gesicht, wartete bis das Keuchen ein wenig verebbte. Wartete, bis die Erkenntnis ihn vollständig erreicht hatte.  
Dann liess ich sein Kinn los und presste meine Hand auf die frischen Schnitte, vermischte seine Tränen mit dem Blut.  
Ich setzte einen dritten Schnitt daneben und befahl: "Lust."  
Er bäumte sich abermals auf.  
Ich liess ihn los und er sackte in sich zusammen.

Ich wartete einen Moment ab, widerstand dem Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren. Sah einfach nur zu wie er gebückt am Boden kniete, sich mit den Unterarmen abstützte, keuchte.  
Dann streichelte ich sanft über seinen Rücken und sagte "Schmerz".  
Er riss schreiend den Kopf hoch.  
"Lust," sagte ich, und sein Schreien wurde zu einem geschluchzten Stöhnen. Sein Unterleib zuckte und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. "Lust," insistierte ich und griff hart in seine Nackenhaare.

Ich hielt ihn daran fest, stabilisierte und beherrschte ihn gleichzeitig. Er gab der Bewegung willig nach, sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zur Decke erhoben, die Augen fest geschlossen, der Mund in Keuchen geöffnet und sein Oberkörper mir dargeboten.  
Ich sog tief den vertrauten Geruch von Schweiss, Blut und Erregung ein.  
Dann setzte ich den nächsten Schnitt. "Schmerz," befahl ich und er schrie.

Er hielt lange durch. Länger, als ich geschätzt hätte.  
Ich liess mir viel Zeit mit dem abwechselnden Spiel aus Lust und Schmerz, setzte die Schnitte mit Präzision und Timing. Es dauerte lange genug, dass ich zwischendurch noch einmal die Klinge wechselte und mein Werk mit einer frischen Flechette fortsetzte.  
Ich kannte die Grenzen seines Körpers gut, und die aufpeitschende Wirkung des Sterntaus ermöglichte mir, sie diesmal vollständig auszureizen.

Er war ein zitterndes Häufchen in meinen Armen, als wir endlich zum Abschluss kamen. Erst jetzt konnte ich ihn wieder berühren, ohne die Wirkung des Sterntaus auszulösen.  
Ich legte die Flechette beiseite und hielt ihn, so lange er es brauchte.  
Es war meine Aufgabe, sicherzustellen dass er dieses Zimmer lebend verliess. Ihn zu säubern, seine Wunden zu versorgen und ihn für die Nacht unterzubringen überliess ich unserer Dienerschaft.  
Ich freute mich auf das nächste Mal.


End file.
